Secretarial Duties
by First Movement
Summary: Misaki is a secretary for one of the managers of her company. She has a crush on her boss, which she thinks is not really a good idea. But when Misaki gets a chance to get close to her boss, will they just stay being friends, or move forward? one shot-AU


Summary:

Misaki is a secretary for one of the managers of her company. She has a crush on her boss, which she thinks is not really a good idea. But when Misaki gets a chance to get close to her boss, will they just stay being friends, or move forward?

Rated : T

Author : FirstMovement

Beta : God, thank you so much for The Akuma's Sakura Violin to beta this story

Title : Secretarial Duties

Disclaimer : *sigh* I don't own Maid-Sama or even Silent Hill

*Hope you guys like it, please leave reviews so I can improve my writing skills :)

* * *

It was late afternoon when a phone rang in Misaki's desk. Misaki had just finished her work and decided to have a hurried lunch, seeing that break time would end soon. Reluctantly, Misaki grabbed the phone and answered automatically:

"Mr. Usui Takumi's office, Ayuzawa Misaki speaking, how can I hel―?", her word cut off before she finished it.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I need to speak to him, better make it fast!" the man said with a harsh tone. Seems he didn't bother to make his tone more polite. Misaki held the urge to snap at whoever the asshole talking to her now was.

"And may I know what's your name, sir?" she kept her voice professional. It's not like it was first time she'd met someone without proper manners.

"Igarasi Tora," his voice became more impatient. If it was not for the fact boss he wanted to speak to her boss, which meant that this man was an important person, she would yell at him and cut the line off.

"Please wait a moment, Mr. Tora," Misaki said, then pressed the number that connects to her boss.

'_For god's sake, I haven't eaten since morning and I have to spend my lunch break working because of this stupi-'_

"Yes," a voice answered, breaking her thought.

"Mr. Igarashi Tora wants to speak, sir", she let her annoyance slip in her tone.

"Ok, put him on the line," he said.

"Yes sir," she pressed the button to allow Igarashi Tora to talk with her boss, before putting back the phone.

Misaki folded her hands. She growled.

'_What a jerk! And thanks to him I lost my appetite!'_

Misaki sighed. She placed an elbow on her desk and laid her chin on her palm. She looked through the glass window to her boss who was talking with Mr. Jerk right now. She thanked whoever built his office with a glass panel, (Though not all of the wall, she could only see from his waist up) so that she could see her boss whenever she wanted.

She found that she had been captivated by her boss the very first day she met him 4 months ago. From that day, she always watched him through this glass panel silently, mesmerized by his mysteriousness. People said that he was cold and seems not to care. She didn't know whether it was just a gossip or true, and it just made her more curious about her boss. She gazed to him again.

Her eyes looked at his blond hair. It looked so soft, though a bit messy, she wondered how it would feel to run her hand through his hair and ruffle it. She looked at his eyes. It was beautiful and at the same time held many mysteries in its depth. How many times had she been stunned by his beautiful green orbs? It held so much mystery that she wanted to reveal. Her eyes went a bit down to look at his smooth lips. He was talking over the phone. Seeing his mouth parted like that only made her imagine how it would be like to kiss him.

What would he taste like? Was it mint like his favourite candy? Or bitter-sweet because he always drank coffee in the morning? Misaki sighed, shifting her gaze from him and looked down at her own desk. She knew perfectly that she couldn't have a 'relationship' with her boss. What would people say about it? That she seduced her boss to give her a promotion? Her pride resisted getting closer to him, but everyday was getting harder and harder.

Okay, so, maybe having a crush on your boss is not a really good thing. And who knows? Maybe he already has a fiancé. Maybe the brunette I saw a week ago is his fiancé? He's handsome, he is a manager in an international company, and he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Whichever girl he chooses is really lucky. He will not choose an ordinary girl who's his secretary. He will choose a model, maybe an artist, or a ̶

"Miss?" a sudden voice broke Misaki's train of thought. She looked up just to meet with her boss' eyes. A deep beautiful seductive ̶

_Stop it Misaki!_ She snapped.

"Um, yes sir? How can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Well, I want to apologize," he placed his hand in his pocket.

"What for sir?" she asked, puzzled. He never did something wrong with her. Well, except to have a perfect body that bewitched her. And besides, that was not his fault.

"It seems Mr. Tora's impatience irritated you. He always becomes like that if he's in a hurry… So I want to apologize for his behaviour," he explained sincerely.

"It's okay sir. It's not a big problem," she said, smiling a bit.

"Tell you what, let's have lunch in the restaurant across from this building. As my apology, I'll treat you. You haven't had lunch yet, have you?". She looked at him. He asked me to have lunch with him? Just the two of us? Is this real? Oh, he's waiting for the answer... What should I say?

"Well, It's an honour to have lunch with you, sir!" she replied happily. He laughed.

"I'm not that great you know. And you don't have to worry about time, just say you have something to do with me. They will believe it," he checked his watch as they walked to the elevator.

"Okay sir," she said, still smiling, thinking that today was the luckiest she'd ever had.

_8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8_

"You're easy to talk to, Ayuzawa," he said as they walked back after having lunch.

"Thank you sir. You're a nice person," she said.

"I'm not the type who likes to talk much, but I enjoy talking to you. You're a good listener," he said with his one sided smile. A tiny blush crept onto her face.

"Well, you're not as mean as people said," she regretted instantly what she had just said. '_What am I saying? Stupid.'_

"Ummm, sor.. sorry sir. That's not what I mean. Well, I mean…umm..." she bit her bottom lip. '_What am I going to say? Oh no, will he hate me now?'_

To her surprise, he laughed at her words. She looked at him, confusion written on her face. After a few minutes, he finally calmed his self.

"Umm, sir?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, no. It's ok Ayuzawa. I know what people say behind my back. And actually they are right. I'm not that kind. I don't really care what they say though," he shrugged.

"I think you're a kind person. You just don't know how to express it", she said thoughtfully. He chuckled a bit.

"You are the first to tell me that. And thanks for that," he said with a smile. After a moment he added, "I know it's rude, but can I have your cell number, so I can talk with you again? It's okay if you don't want to," he asked when we arrived in front of the elevator.

_'He asked for my cell number? What is this? This is too good even for a dream. Maybe I'm in heaven?'_

"Sure," she answered, still in shock before they exchanged cell-phone numbers.

"Well, it's time to get back to work. It was nice getting to know you better, Ayuzawa", he said when they reached her desk.

"Me too sir. I enjoyed our lunch. Thank you very much," she said with a bow.

"I'm the one who should thank you," he said with a soft smile, before entering his office.

She fell to her chair. '_Maybe I already died on the way to work, and this is heaven. This is too good to be true.'_ She pinched her arm._ 'Okay, that's hurt. Well, I'm not dead then. Actually, I'm not really mind if I'm dead right now.'_

She smiled happily. Her eyes fell to the papers in front of her. Her face dropped.

'_Well, I'm sure now it's not a dream or heaven.'_

_8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8_

Misaki stared at her T.V. in front of her. She sat with her legs crossed on her couch. Her eyes narrowed. Her face was in concentration. Suddenly a ring echoed in the room, making her heart jump to her throat. After a while, she realized it was only her phone's ringtone and answered it. She raised her eyebrows. She flipped her phone open and placed it beside her ear.

"Yes sir?" she asked, confused.

"I'm glad you're not sleeping yet Ayuzawa, I was afraid I'd be disturbing your sleep," her boss answered over the phone.

"Well, it's still..." she glanced at the clock on her coffee table. Her eyes went wide. "11:25? What?" A chuckle was heard from the phone.

"I guess you're not aware of the hour right now. What are you doing?" he asked. Damn, how could his voice could be so good, even over the phone?

"I'm watching some movies right now," she shrugged.

"Horror?" he guessed.

"How do you know?" she asked, amused. He laughed before answering her question.

"Lucky guess I think," he said, "What movie?"

"Silent Hill," she glanced at the T.V, the movie was still playing. She sighed and turned off her DVD player, "Not a smart choice,"

"Why?" he asked, curious. He could hear that the sound went off.

"Well, you know, it's too scary," she grimaced.

"Why do you watch it then?" he moved on his couch so he was in a more comfortable position.

"I don't know. Sometimes, I want to watch a horror movie, but then I can't watch it to the end," she shrugged. He chuckle at her words.

"You're really weird Ayuzawa,"

"Okay, enough with me and my weirdness. What are you doing? Sir?" she added after remembering that it was actually her boss she was talking to with.

"Oh, enough with the 'Sir' thing. Call me Usui," he chuckled, smiling though she couldn't see it.

"O…Okay sir," she was unsure of the situation. It was kinda weird. She'd been working with him for four months, and that meant four months calling him 'sir' or 'boss'. And now she could actually call him Usui? Well, it's not that she hates it, she actually liked it if she could call him Usui. But still, it would be weird after she'd gotten used calling him 'sir'. A long silence filled their conversation.

"Um? Sir?" she asked, getting nervous at the sudden silence. After a while she realized what she did wrong.

"I mean Usui. Sorry, I'm not used to it yet," A tiny blush crept onto her face when she said Usui.

"Okay," he said, smirking. He liked it when she called him Usui. They talked and talked and talked until it was 1:30 in the morning. He glanced at the clock, "Wow, it's late. Well, we better get some rest before working. See you tomorrow, Ayuzawa"

"You mean this morning. See you Usui," she laughed and pushed the end button. A big smile on her face, as if it had been plastered there permanently. She walked to her bed. Maybe it's not so impossible to be his girlfriend… or at least his friend.

_8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8_

After a month, they had become closer. And Misaki's crush had changed to love. She knew it wasn't right, but she couldn't help it. So she kept her feelings to herself, waiting for the right time, or at least until after it was made clear what Usui thought about her.

"**Ping!"**

Misaki looked up from the paper she was reading to her computer. She'd got a new mail. She opened it. It was an invitation for the Christmas party for the company. She narrowed her eyes. The party would be held on 24th… that means two days away. Sure she had no plans on that night, but she felt like being alone this time.

'_I could humiliate myself at the party, like picking a wrong dress or spilling a drink on my dress or get too drunk at the party. Guess I'll spend Christmas alone with some movies.'_

She ignored the e-mail and switched her attention back to the paper.

_8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8_

Misaki walked along the side walk, not paying attention to where she was walking. A thick coat wrapped around her body, protecting her from the cold air. It was starting to get so cold that she could barely walk, she stopped just to find that she was on the way to her office. '_Am I __**that**__ addicted to working? No… I think it's something different that attracted me here_…' A tiny blush crept on her face regardless the cold air. She decided to go to the café near her office to get something to warm her.

"**Ching-a-ling!"**

A bell which signified a customer walking in jingled.

Warm air filled the room; she was so grateful that this café's heater was not broken like the one in her apartment. She smiled when she recognized the person behind the counter.

"Hey Daiki," she greeted him. A brown haired man about her age lifted his head to meet with a smiling face he knew so well. He smiled in return.

"Hey Misaki. What are you doing here in this cold weather?" he asked, curious.

"My heater broke again this morning. Someone has been called to repair it, but he said it will take a long time. So, I think it's better to die because of the cold outside that room," she said before shrugging. Daiki laughed.

"Wow, it has been twice right?" he said between his laugh. Misaki sighed and produced a small white air though it was warmer here than out there.

"You're not taking a break?" she asked. She looked around; there were four customers today, including her. The weather was too cold for people to go out.

"My boss said I can't, but she will give me a week off after today," he said with a wide grin.

"How nice," Misaki wondered.

"Well, it's just because she will be on vacation for a week too," he shrugged.

"But you still have days off at least," she smiled, "Hey, can I get a hot chocolate?"

"Okay, just sit at your booth and I'll deliver it for you," he smiled.

She nodded after thanking him and walked to her usual booth in the corner of the café. She always came here when she had time, just to talk with Daiki or have some time to relax for a bit. She loved to sit at her usual booth and drink something, while watching as people passed by through the glass panel. She could let her mind wander without being disturbed. Daiki gave her the hot chocolate when she took off her coat and placed it beside her. She took out a novel from inside her coat's pocket and started to read it. It had been hours when the bell jingled once again. She didn't bother to look up at who was coming or maybe exiting.

"I didn't expect it to meet you here, Ayuzawa," a voice said above her. She looked up just to be met with Usui's smiling face.

"Usui? What are you doing here?" she glanced at her watch, slightly surprised at how many hours she had spent there before saying, "And aren't you going to the Christmas party?"

"Well, I was thinking the same thing when I saw you here," he said and sat across of her.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just not in the mood," she replied, closing her book, "What about you?"

"I just don't like being in a crowd," he answered with a shrug.

"You're kidding. Don't you attend a lot of parties? I checked your schedule," she said, surprised.

"I just attend 1 out of 6 parties for this year," he said.

"What about meetings? Your meetings usually take a day right?" she tilted her head.

"I attend it via phone from my home. Others have got used to it, and my ideas always amaze them, so they don't complain,"

"So when you're out for a meeting, that actually means you're at home doing it?" she asked, amused.

"Yes. And I get the rest of the day to relax," he grinned.

"You're a sly one, you know," she said with a playful tone. He laughed.

"You can call me that. Hey, what are you doing out here?" he curiously asked.

"Oh, my heater broke this afternoon. The repair man said it will take some time to repair it, so here I am, looking for a warmer place,"

"That sucks," he said placing an elbow on the table, before laying his chin on his palm.

"I know! And it has been twice this month!" her eyes narrowed, remembering the night her heater broke and she had to sleep with many blankets. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" she asked, suddenly realizing she didn't know why her boss was out here in the cold weather.

"Just wandering around. I don't know why I end up here though. Maybe I'm addict to something in the office," he said with a smirk. Her face blushed at his words, although she knew that could mean so much. Hey, a girl can hope, right?

"I know what I'm addicted to though", she mumbled, before saying loder, "I think it's time for me to go home. I'm sure he's finished repairing it," She stood up and put her coat on again.

"I'll take you home," he offered, though it sounded more like an order. She smiled a bit at his statement, it was almost like he was making sure that she'd be safe reaching home.

"Okay,"

"Bye Daiki, Merry Christmas!" she said, waving at Daiki as she was about going out. Daiki saw Usui and give her a knowing smile before waving back. She only rolled her eyes at him.

She walked to his black sedan. Of course she knew it was his, she eyed him whenever he wanted to go home. She slid to passenger seat and soon he was in his seat. He turned on the engine and asked where her house was. She gave him the directions and they talked along the way. Soon, they arrived at her apartment.

"So, see you next year then," she couldn't hide the sad in her tone. She couldn't imagine not seeing him for a week. He stared at her, not answering. Their eyes gazed at each other for a moment, each in their own thought. Finally she looked away from his eyes. She would be telling him her feelings if she looked those eyes any longer.

"Merry Christmas, Usui," she said not meeting his eyes. She was about to go outside the car when a hand gripped hers. She turned her head and got her lips trapped by his. Her eyes went wide at his sudden action.

He kissed her sweetly, and soon her body relaxed and she kissed him back, closing her eyes. Their kiss became more passionate as time went by. He licked her lips, discovering all of her lips and teeth with his tongue. She parted her mouth, letting his tongue thrust into her mouth. She moaned and slid her hands back to his neck, playing with the hair she found there. He groaned and deepened the kiss. He bit, licked her mouth in every way he could. She felt relieved that she was sitting, because her knees went weak and she wasn't sure that if she were, that she'd be able to keep standing anymore. After a moment, they pulled apart from lack of air. A short silence filled the car while they caught their breathe.

"You should go in, it's late," he said finally. She kept silent for a moment; her mind still trying to register the event that had just happened.

"Umm, does that mean we are together?" she said, after what felt like forever to her. Her tone unsure. She could feel her face was still warm from the kiss.

'_Is he being serious? Does he want me for real? What if that kiss was only a goodbye sign?'_

"I'd like to say so," he smiled warmly down at her, assureing her of their situation. His smile made her stomach flip. He gazed tenderly at her eyes. She could see love flashed in his eyes. He took her hand slowly and kissed it tenderly, "Merry Christmas," She returned the smile with a blush and got out from his car. She watched his car drive away until it disappeared from sight.

'_This is not some kind of vision that my mind sometimes creates… right?'_

She answered her own question by licking her lips. She could still taste the mint from his lips on hers. Yup, it was real. She walked into her apartment, smiling.

_8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8_

They spent the holiday's talking over the phone and messaging. She hadn't seen him since Christmas night because he'd had to go overseas. The President asked him personally, so he had to go. But he didn't know how long he would be there for. At the end of her holiday, he called her and told her that he would be home next week. She replied excitedly and couldn't wait for it. And so, she attended the first day of working after holiday without the presence of her boss in his office. She was kinda missing his laugh… and the intense stares at her. She smiled bitterly and continued her job. The phone rang when she was working on her computer after having lunch.

"Mr. Usui Takumi's office, Ayuzawa Misaki speaking, how can I help you?" she answered automatically, her gaze still on the monitor.

"Is Usui there?" a woman's voice asked. Misaki's eyes snapped from her work. Why does this woman need to meet with Usui?

"Sorry madam. He's on a trip out of the country," she said, holding her curiosity.

"When will he come back?" she demanded.

"I don't know ma'am, we're not sure either," she knew that he would come back next Monday, but the company didn't know, so she just ran the procedure.

"Okay then, thanks," then the woman cut off the line. Leaving Misaki there to wonder (The phone still in her hand). Who was this woman? Why had she called Usui so urgently? What did she mean to Usui? And so Misaki spent her time thinking of the possibilities until it was time to go home. She was still thinking on the way home in her car, even when she walked inside her apartment, even to the point she was on her couch watching T.V. that night, but her mind was somewhere else. Suddenly, her phone's ringtone broke through her thoughts. She looked at the screen before answering it.

"Yes?" she answered, half her mind still not quite there.

"What are you thinking?" his voice made her return to reality.

"Uh, what? I'm not thinking of anything," she lied smoothly. There were just so many things that she wanted to ask him, but she suppressed it.

"You sounded like you were in thought though,"

"Nah, I'm watching something," she glanced at her T.V. only to realize that she had no idea what was going on at it. Why were there so many zombies running around anyway?

"What are you doing then? Thinking about me?" she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I am," she said, paying her attention to him now after seeing that it was Resident Evil she was watching.

"I'm thinking about you too right now," he replied with a soft voice. Her heart got warm at his words. She forgot about what she was thinking just five minutes ago and focused her mind on the voice from the phone.

_8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8_

It had been four days since Misaki received the phone call from that woman, and she had forgotten about it, until this afternoon.

She was working on a paper when a woman approached her desk.

"Excuse me," a woman above her said. She lifted up her head from some papers on her hands to meet the voices owner. She lifted her brows. The woman in front of her was a brunette and her brown eyes matched her hair perfectly. She let her smooth hair fall naturally. It reached her waist elegantly. She was tall and had a smooth skin. Misaki felt like she had seen her before, but couldn't quite pin where from.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked, placing her papers on her desk.

"Can I meet with Taku ̶ Usui?" she said.

'_Hey! Isn't she the one I saw more than a month ago? She was talked with Usui in his office if I'm not mistaken… I think I know her voice too…'_

"Sorry ma'am, he's not here. He's still overseas," she informed.

"When will he return? I called on Monday but they said they still didn't know it. Wasn't that you?" she asked, remembering Misaki's voice slightly.

"Sorry ma'am, I answer many phone calls, I hardly remember each of the voices," she said with a fake smile.

'_No. Of course I don't forget your voice. How could I?'_

The woman nodded in understanding.

"So, when will he return?" she asked once again.

"He will return on Monday, but we're still not sure on that. Excuse me, but can I ask your name miss? So I can tell him about you if he call's us again", Misaki took a paper and pen.

"Thank you. My name is Aina Miyakami," Miski wrote down her name, "His fiancé," she added.

Misaki's eyes widened. She was lucky that she was looking down at the paper so that the woman in front of her couldn't see her expression. It was shock and disbelief. What did she say? Fiancé? She managed to compose her expression, though not completely(There was still a bit of shock on her face) before looking back at the woman before her.

"I'll tell him if he calls us again madam," she said. She'd planned to give her a polite smile to keep profession, but it seems it didn't work. She couldn't smile right now.

"Thank you then. I shall leave now," she bowed slightly, then took off, leaving Misaki there with the new information on her mind.

His fiancé? But he didn't say anything. Is she lying? Or is he lying?

_8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8_

She felt like a zombie, all the way from the office to her apartment. Her mind elsewhere. And as she sat at her couch, like she always did, she was still in a trance.

'_Why did she say she's his fiancé? Is it true? If she lied, why should she do that? Just to make me jealous? No one knows about my relationship with Usui. I don't talk about it to anyone. Usui is on business trip. So he has no __**time**__ to tell anyone. So, no one knows about me and Usui, and that is including her. She had no reason to tell me a lie then. Well, except if she really __**is**__ his fiancé…'_

A tear escaped eye. She didn't try to hold it in. She just let it fell more and more until she couldn't keep crying in silence. She broke into sobs. She hugged her knees, buried her head into them. She didn't know what to do.

Her phone rang. She moved her head slightly to look at her phone, she could see his name on the screen between her tears. There were many things she wanted to ask him about. One of them being: Was Usui just being with her to play, because he somehow knew she liked him?

She wanted to know the truth but just too afraid if the answer was yes. She turned away from her phone. She couldn't hear his voice, not now at least. She walked to her bed, continuing to cry there until she fell asleep, exhausted.

_8 8 8 8 8 8 8_

Luckily it was weekend, so she didn't have to bother with waking up early. It was noon when she woke up. The light shone through her bedroom window. It fell upon her eyes and made her wake up forcibly. She laid there for an hour, trying to fill her brain with the events of last night. She knew it wasn't a dream, and reluctantly got off from her bed. She went to her sanctuary, the couch and sat there hugging her knees again.

'_What should I do now? I don't want to believe her, I've wanted Usui for a long time... and continue to…but deep down I know I can't have him if she was telling the truth. God, I'm so selfish. Even after know this for a fact…'_

She leaned her head back against the couch, looking at the ceiling, trying to prevent her tears from falling.

'_So, I'm as selfish as usual, don't want to believe that he already has a fiancé, with the face of a supermodel. What should I do now? Looks like my only option now is asking him….. Or I can run away and forget anything. That sounds good and easy. Start over with a new man... No, I can't do that; I love him too much…'_

She shook her head. I'll ask him about it then. For now I'm going to prepare myself to meet him on Monday.

She sighed and let a tear slide down her face.

_8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8_

'_How come Monday came so fast? I'm not felling so well...'_

She sat on her desk, waiting for her boss to return. It was 10 in the morning. And Usui would arrive any time soon from the trip. She sighed, looking at her phone. She felt guilty. He called many times on the weekend, but she didn't answer him.

'_Maybe he hates me now?'_ She winced at the thought.

Steps could be heard from afar. She looked up from her cell. There he was. Walking towards his office with no facial expression as usual. He smiled when he passed her though. But it changed to a bewildered one when he saw her face. He entered his office with a look of wonder.

Five minutes later, a woman came to her.

"Is he here?" Miyakami asked abruptly.

"Yes, he just returned ma'am," Misaki said coldly. But the woman didn't seem to notice. She walked to his office and entered it. Misaki didn't want to look at them, she looked at the paper in her hands instead. She couldn't concentrate on her work anymore, her mind drifting to them every now and then.

It was on break time when Miyakami walked out from Usui's office with a big smile on her face.

It could mean anything. _'Maybe she was happy because her fiancé had returned? What were they talking about anyway? Wedding party?'_ Misaki thought bitterly.

'_Here is it. Now or never….'_

She sighed and stood up from her chair. She fixed her skirt, took a deep breath and knocked on his door. Usui let her in and she let out the breath she was holding. His cold and weary face warmed when he saw that it was her who was coming in. She looked down so she didn't have to meet his eyes. She didn't know if she could hold back if she looked at those green orbs. He moved from his chair and walked to her, only stopping when he was right in front of her. She could see his dark blue tie and she focused her eyes on it.

"Didn't you just arrive here last night? You should take a day off. You must be tired," her tone was flat.

"I can't wait until Tuesday to see you," he said trying to meet her brown eyes. A short silence filled the air before she broke it.

"Aina Miyakami said she is your fiancé," she said bluntly. His eyes widened in disbelief, though she couldn't see it.

"Last Monday she called here, asking about you. I told her you weren't here and still didn't know when you would come back. She came here on Friday, asking about you again. I told her you will come back on Monday. I asked her name, she told me and said that she was your fiancé," she looked up and met with his eyes, tears in her eyes, waiting to fall. His right hand reached towards her cheek automatically, she didn't refuse it. She just missed his touch so much…

"Please tell me she was lying," she whispered.

"She was my fiancé," he said quietly. Her heart broke at his words. It ends here, she thought bitterly. Her tears spilled and fell down her cheeks.

"But it was a long time ago. We broke the engagement," he said gently, wiping her tears away. She looked at him with wide, teary eyes. _'What?'_ He smiled and started to explain.

"It was 3 months ago. Her dad, who is the President of this company, arranged an engagement between us. I didn't know of it at first, but when I found out, I refused immediately. I had my eyes on someone else that time. She too, said that she wanted to find her husband by herself. So the engagement was forgotten like it never happened. She searched for me this week, just to make sure that I was okay on my way to America, because she knows I never like to travel out of the country. Of course, she did that because her dad asked her to. And when she said she was my fiancé, maybe she thought that only relatives could talk to me," he ended his long explanation.

"She called you Takumi…" she was still unsure.

"Well, we have many things in common, and that made us become close friends. But I only love you Misaki," he said softly, and bent down to kiss her but she jerked away at the last moment, remembering something.

"Hey, you said you refused the engage because you had your eyes on someone else," she said, eyes once again, wide in confusion. He chuckled.

"It was you. You had already caught my eye the very first I saw you…and from then on, I always watched you. I like your serious but at the same time caring face. It mesmerized me. Your voice somehow making me want to hear my name called by it. And your lips…" he touched her lips gently with his other hand, partying them slightly, "Were always tempting me whenever I saw them,"

She couldn't believe what she just heard. He continued speaking.

"I don't know why, but I can be open with you. It had never happened with anybody else before. You are the very first person who's truly understood me," he stopped to take in a breath of air.

"You are beautiful, have a strong, kind, heart. It dazzles me. And when we became friends, I soon realize that I only want you. Your warm personality melted my ice one, your smile melted my heart, your laugh filled my emptiness. I love you and nothing can change that,"

He claimed her lips with his. She felt butterflies in her stomach at his words. She wrapped her hands around his neck. He placed his hand on her back and waist, pulling her closer. He wanted… no, needed to have her closer to him. The time that they spent apart had really been torture to him. They poured all their feelings into this kiss. They licked, sucked and bit in all the ways they could with each other's mouth. She moaned and parted her lips. He thrust his tongue forward and discovered the inside of her mouth. She eagerly pushed her tongue against his. And they traced each other's mouths by moving their tongues together in a rough rhythm.

The kiss was so hot that Usui felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. He lifted her thighs, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her back against the wall and she gasped. He deepened the kiss and his left arm started roaming her body while his right caressed her thigh. She was rubbing his chest when a the sound of a phone broke their movement.

_Shit._

"Ahhh, U-Usui, phone..."

But he stopped her by sucking at her neck. She moaned loudly. "Just leave it," he whispered huskily, licking her neck up and down. She placed her hands at the back of his neck and played with the hair she found there. He groaned and made a path down to her collar with his wet kisses.

He glanced around the office, nobody was there. He smirked and started to unbutton her shirt when once again the phone ringing stopped their movement. He groaned and pulled back reluctantly. He had to remember to not give others the number for his personal line phone ever again. She put her feet back on the ground, breathless. She leaned against the wall, unsure that her feet could support her firmly on the ground. He answered the phone and talked quickly for a minute before placing the phone back down. She was fixing her clothes and brushing her hair when he approached her. He took her hand in his and lead her out of his office.

"I'll take you out to lunch first. Then we can skip to my apartment afterwards," he whispered lowly in her ears. She blushed slightly.

"I don't really mind it," she said with a shrug, and they both laughed.

* * *

Please leave reviews :)


End file.
